3 Skubs,One Dub
by josephdo14716
Summary: Placed in a alternate universe where Bennehh and Majora are both females, they Find out that Benneh cant fight against his own desires and they both go for a sensual ride.


*This Fic takes place in a universe where Bennehh and Majora are Females*

Three Skubs, One Dub

"Still no Change…. Come On, I tried everything to make them bigger"

Benna let out a soft. disappointed sigh as she cupped her 38 C breasts in her hands and raised them up in a vertical motion. She then jiggled them around playfully, and then took off her bra. She threw it into a clothes basket then slipped into a thin night gown for the night. After finishing brushing her teeth she went back to the computer to continue listening to Fanfic Friday.

After a few more hours, of listening to Neko Reading and when the server died down quite substantially he decided to go for the night.

"Well, i'm getting off for the night" Benna said into her mic.

"Alright, Nighty Night Benna" Jo quickly spoke into his mic as he returned to maneuvering around the map

"Bye Benna" And "G'nights" Were exchanged here and there as Benna shut down Team Fortress 2 for the night. She sat back into her chair and glanced out her window. The night was young and the moon was bright. She rested her head on her hand as she quickly recalled the night she had at Skub. All those kinky, dirty, and hot Fictions had her steamed. The hot feeling radiated from her lower genital area and was an uncontrollable feeling. She sat there debating whether or not to adventure her fingers down there. The feeling of her silk nightgown only added to her sensual lust. She stood up after rigorously debating and got into bed.

Benna woke suddenly , disorientated and confused. She sat up in her bed and squinted into the dark. Suddenly, she was blasted by a stench. She placed a hand to block out the odor, but it overpowered her and she gagged. It was a mix between… Fish, and squid, and had a musty feel over the small room. She put on her slippers and got up from the bed, but as she stood up she slipped and fell onto the floor, ass up and moonlight glistening off her rump and exposed pussy. She tried propped herself up with one hand but felt a hot, sticky viscous fluid on her hand. She panicked and moved her hand instinctively and fell face forward. As her face smashed into the floor, the same liquid was smeared across her face. The smell of Fish and squid overwhelmed her as the hot, white liquid smeared itself onto her face. She got up and back away.

"Oh, You're awake, Benna" a voice from the door inquired.

"Wha-Who are you!?" Benna yelled in a shrill, shaky voice.

"Oh, Nobody, just a fan of your work… and that silky british voice of yours…" The voice said with a malicious intent.

The silhouette of a man that was leaning against the door post stood up and walked in long, confident strides over to Benna. Panicking, she crawled backwards in a frenzy. She knew that voice, it was familiar. She tried to stand up once again to run, but fell once again. She knew…

"Necros", She whispered

"Thats Riiiight" Necros replied, the moon hitting his smiling face, and his 14 inch Cum Cannon.

"Now, be a good girl, and bring that sweet ass to me."

"Bu-but,... no, This isnt right" Benna said softly.

Out of the dark, Necro's Hand shot out and grabbed Benna's Hips and dragged her into the moonlight. Benna Screamed in surprise but was cut off as Necro's hand shut her up. Benna felt the Long, rockhard Pole rubbing between her cheeks, and her right Breast was abruptly groped and her nipples twisted violently. The erection Necro's had was getting harder, and She too, couldn't hold off the desire any longer. When least expected, out of the dark, step a Naked Majora, with a cruel smirk and intent of abusing Benna. Suddenly, Benna was raised into the air and plummeted, straight for necros throbbing penis. The head of the long fire hose spread out the Lips of benna's Pussy and penetrated her Hymen in one swift move. She felt the girth and length of Necros as the inside of her virgin twat was thrusted completely into, and she let out a primal scream. Not only did he penetrate her, the whole shaft had entered her and the head was now probing at her stomach. A protruding bulge had erupted in her stomach area, indicating that the rocket was too large for Benna's Small body to handle, but Her brain fired off Pleasure sensors like the fourth of July. Benna immediately came and she squirted onto the floor.

Majora, who was currently watching, crouched down like a cat, ass in the air and started to like up Benna's love juices, all the while Necros Pumped his Cannon vigorously into benna's strained pussy. Majora looked up eagerly as Bennas whole body shook with pleasure, he open slit made wet sliding noises and constant streams of Benna's cum squirted onto her face.

"Oh Shit Benna, Cant hold Back" Necro Choked out, still pumping his piston into that tight beef curtain.

Majora getting bored of cum squirting on her face, licked of the last bit and started to nibble on Benna's clit, then to softly biting and sucking on it, constantly lapping up Benna's water like cum. For Benna, It felt like she was being torn apart as Necro's girth spread her wide. Her mind had one numb with excitement and losing sanity fast. She could get used to this. Just as her mind snapped, Necros plunged one last time, deep into her birth canal and released his man milk. He felt his Urethra felt the current of Cum rush out with no stop into Benna meat wallet and he raised her once again, and plunged back down. The Milk, which had almost filled her up, Gushed out onto Majora's face, splashing Her long hair, Eyes, Mouth and nose. It was to much that it went into her ears as well. Majora Gasped for breath as the unrelentless rush of sperm fly in her direction. Necros dropped Benna onto the floor and collapsed beside her, dick still shooting into space which landed in a growing pool of love butter. Benna's mind was gone. her mind had cracked. Majora, taking advantage of this, crawled over through the swamp of semen and started to tear through the creampie that Necros had left. Benna's hip twitched and vagina opened up to let more semen out of her hole. Majora drank it up like a cat licking milk.

Benna woke with a start to the sun blazing through the window. She jerked her head towards the clock to check.

"Oh Shit, its almost Noon"

She shuddered at the memory of the nightmare she had experienced. Her mind had broke and she lost all dignity and honor she had. She was filled up and tossed like a toy.

"... It was only just a dream, Just a dream" She reassured herself, and laid back down, and shuffled in her bed.

In the corner of her eyes, she saw a movement, and Suddenly felt a sharp pain on her Ass cheek. The smell of man yogurt once again overpowered her nostrils as a figure sat up out of the bed. She looked down and saw Majora's naked body, Soaked through the bone with Cum, hair laced with it. She pulled the covers over her head, and started to cry.

"This is even better than a dream", Necros snickered and he walked out of the room.


End file.
